The present invention is related to picture frames and, more particularly, to a desk-top picture frame which can be simultaneously used for several purposes.
A desk-top picture frame is an ornamental border surrounding a picture for showing a picture on the top of a desk. When it is desired to show several pictures at a time, several such desk-top picture frames are necessary and inevitably, a large amount of big space occupation on a desk is also necessary. There is another method for collecting pictures in a loose-leaf book which has blank pages for mounting pictures. The disadvantage of this method is that pictures can not be vertically mounted on a desk or any flat surface for show.
In addition to a desk-top picture frame, a desk calendar, memo pad, telephone note book, cash box, standing mirror, pen case, stationery case and etc., are also commonly seen on one's desk. When these items are all placed on one's desk, the whole top surface of the desk becomes fully occupied with little space left for writing or reading. Although a type of multi-purpose desk calendar has been commercialized, which combines with a pen case together for holding a variety of writing materials, it still can not fully satisfy consumer's requirement. Therefore, it is an idea of the present inventor to provide a picture frame which has a loose-leaf clip for holding wall calendar, loose-leaf telephone note-book, loose-leaf memo pad, and loose-leaf pages which can be used for mounting pictures so that pictures can be shown on the top of a desk, and which includes receiving chambers for collecting a variety of miscellaneous items.